


Spots of Colour

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ginny would let Luna do anything if it means she hears her laugh.





	Spots of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Freckles' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Ginny should be angry, should not allow this to go on any longer and demand to be given the antidote right this instant. And usually she would, where it not Luna who gave her the potion in the first place, Luna who is laughing and tracing her fingers over her face. Ginny rather likes seeing her laugh, likes her touch even more and if it means she can keep both, she will bear with it. 

It’s harmless, really, just something to add a little more colour Luna had said. And she was right, Ginny had only underestimated how literal she meant this. How was Ginny to suspect Luna might turn all her freckles purple? The colour stood in stark contrast against her skin, quickly changing to yellow, to green, to blue - whatever Luna could think of. 

Which turns out to be _many _colours, not that Ginny is surprised. Though she quickly loses interest in watching the change on her hands, preferring to see the wonder in Luna’s eyes and listen as she explains what the colour symbolises, what she personally connects it with them, how it has a positive influence on the environment. 

Ginny could listen to Luna endlessly, lose herself in her voice, that certain element of whimsy that always swings in it, float around in nothing but warmth and content. Combined with Luna’s fingers wandering over her face, stroking her cheek Ginny could spend eternity in this moment, watching the colours dance on her skin and bask in Luna’s excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187820778308/spots-of-colour)


End file.
